


Раб своего счастья, Госпожа своей любви

by The_Lady_of_the_Ocean



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, Origin Story, Original Fiction, Origins, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_of_the_Ocean/pseuds/The_Lady_of_the_Ocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот остров создан женщинами, которые любят властвовать, и мужчинами, которым нравятся им подчиняться. На этом острове можно воплотить любую фантазию. Но путь к любви и счастью там не быстрее и не легче, чем в обычном мире. Всем ли хватит сил его пройти?</p><p>Внимание! Текст произведения перенесён на мои официальные интернет-площадки. Ссылки внутри файла.<br/>С уважением,<br/>Влада Воронова</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раб своего счастья, Госпожа своей любви

**Author's Note:**

> Это повесть из сборника "Страницы тёмных снов"
> 
> АННОТАЦИЯ К СБОРНИКУ:  
> У каждого из нас есть тёмная сторона личности, души, мыслей и чувств. Но всегда ли Тьма — это зло? Ведь она очень многообразна. И уютная ночь, которая дарит счастье любви, и волшебный праздник Нового года, и весёлый бесшабашный Хэллоуин — это тоже Тьма. Так почему бы не пройтись по ещё одной грани Тьмы, где спутниками будут Добровольность, Безопасность, Разумность и полное принятие своего Я?
> 
> Предупреждение: это сборник произведений о БДСМ-Фемдоме. Если вы не поняли, что это такое, то молча идите мимо, чтобы не получить моральную травму. Если не только поняли, но и заинтересовались, то учтите, что ни порнухи, ни даже эротики здесь не будет, потому что речь идёт о психологии и чувствах вышеназванных отношений. И ещё — это только для тех читателей, которым уже исполнилось полных восемнадцать лет.  
> В интернете этот сборник впервые был опубликован под именем The_Lady_of_the_Ocean.
> 
> Примечание: каждая повесть — самостоятельное произведение, и с другими никак не связано. Нумерация введена только для того, чтобы закрепить их порядок в сборнике.
> 
> Всеми правами на данное произведение обладает только Влада Воронова (Vlada_Voronova)  
> All rights for the product (writing) are the property of Vlada Voronova (Vlada_Voronova)

Произведение перемещено на мои официальные интернет-площадки:  
http://voronova.freeforums.org/18-t198.html  
http://www.snapetales.com/index.php?fic_id=33110  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/3749030  
http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova

С уважением,  
Влада Воронова.

А это просто для объёма файла:  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************


End file.
